


Glitter and All

by UnbiasedZombieLover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbiasedZombieLover/pseuds/UnbiasedZombieLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is sick of pretending and wants to come out to his parents. Only problem is his Dad is a homophobic asshole.</p>
<p>P.S They never kissed in public in City of Glass but this takes place between City of Glass and City of Fallen Angels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter and All

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks. Its my first story. Please bare with me.

Okay. I'm gonna do it. Or maybe not.

   You'd think being a shadow hunter would make me more resilient to mortal shit like this but nope. Life sucks. I didn't even think coming out would be so hard. 

"Hey, Alec", my sister Isabelle said while scaring the shit out of me

"Christ Izzy. Why do you have to do that" I totally did not yelp that.  


"It's not my fault you're to busy staring at our parents to hear me" she said while raising her eyebrow "Why are you doing that anyways?"

"I think I'm going to finally tell them" 

"Really?" She squealed with excitement. 

"Yeah"

I started walking towards them with as much confidence I could muster up.  As I got closer they turned my way and asked me what was wrong.

"I'm gay" I blurted out because I'm an idiot.

"What" my father asked.

"I'm gay and I found someone. Magnus Bane ,actually. We've been dating for a while now and I'm really happy with him and I just really wanted you to know" I blurted out.

They were quiet. My mother wouldn't look at me and my father ... he looked mad.  Really mad. I suddenly remembered all those comments he made about a boy I met in Idris. About how gay he was and that he can never be a real shadowhunter. I forgot about that.

Slowly my mother got up and hugged me.

"I know, honey. I've known for a while now. It doesn't make me love you any less. You are my beautiful boy and I love you so much" she whispered in my ear lovingly as she hugged me as tight as she could. She hasn't hugged me like this since I was a kid.

I couldn't be more happy until I realised my Dad hadn't said anything still. I turned to him and what I saw instantly wiped the smile off my face. He looked... disappointed. He refused to look at me, like he was ashamed of me.

Finally he stood up and turned to me. When he spoke, I swear my heart shattered in a thousand pieces. 

"How dare you" he whispered like he was accusing me of something. "How dare you make a fool of this family. After all I've done for you. I thought I raised you better that this. I thought I raised you to be a man, not some fag. I want you out. Now"

"Robert" my mother said appalled. 

"No, Maryse. We cannot risk this institute reputation just so he can go fuck another man" he yelled.

"You need to leave. Right now" Isabelle said while coming up from behind me.

"What!"

You heard her. Leave. You may be my husband but know one talks to my son like that.  Get out. Now." My mother said in a tone I've never heard from her before.

My father relented and stormed off. I still couldn't believe my own father had said those things to me. My mom and sister quickly pulled me into a hug. 

"It'll be okay honey. We'll get though this together." My mother said trying to comfort me.

Despite my mothers words. I couldn't help feeling so helpless. My own father couldn't accept me for who I am. I didn't think I could ever feel as lonely as I do right now. That is until Magnus texted me.

> Babe I'm out of glitter and this asshole is telling me they're out of the blue glitter. Will you kindly scare the shit out of him

Never mind. I can get through this as long as he's by my side. Glitter and all.


End file.
